Absolute Remorse
by paulacole
Summary: Set around Absolute Power, Daniel abuses his relationship with Samantha in his dream and then has to deal with his remorse in real life. My darkest fic to date, contains rape scenes, so don't read if you can't handle it! Spoilerish to Absolute Power.
1. Default Chapter

Absolute Remorse 

_Author's Note: Set around Absolute Power, so kind of spoilerish. Daniel's always had a thing for Samantha, and when he becomes Almighty Powerful he acts on his feelings, with tragic results. My darkest fic so far, so don't read if you like your fics fluffy!_

_I haven't actually seen AP, but ever since I read the synopsis I've had this idea in my had, so forgive me if some of the details are wrong. _

_And of course I don't own Stargate. If I did, I'd be writing scripts, not fanfiction_

Chapter One 

It all started when Kasuf, Doctor Daniel Jackson's father-in-law, heard a voice on Abydos. The Stargate team had gone through the gate to investigate, and been witness to a whirlwind that had produced Shifu, the child of his wife and the Goa'uld Apophis. Daniel wondered if that made him Shifu's step-father.

His heart still ached when he thought of his wife, but not so much as it used to. If he'd thought about it, he would have identified Major Samantha Carter as the source of his receding grief. She had always been there for him when he needed company, to make him laugh, hold his hand, or just to have someone else in the room.

But of course, he couldn't think about that. His feelings for Samantha was – he couldn't bring himself to think of something that felt so natural as _inappropriate_, but subconsciously he knew his attraction to her would prove to be a nightmare for the team, so he never allowed himself to think about it.

Instead, he concentrated on the boy in front of him. Shifu held the genetic memory of all the Goa'uld, and as such, could hold the key to destroying them.

Shifu wanted to know about his mother, and Daniel answered him as best as he could (leaving out the part about Sha're trying to kill him before Teal'c had killed _her_) but he could barely contain his eagerness to learn about the Goa'uld genetic memory.

Shifu offered to teach Daniel the genetic memories. He placed his small hands on Daniel's forehead, and a burst of light rendered Daniel unconscious…

A few hours later, Daniel woke up, and immediately sensed the Goa'uld memories that were in his head. He was delighter. He knew their weaknesses ; he would make them pay for what they'd done to his wife. Of course, it had only been Apophis who had taken Sha're, but if Daniel could kill the lot of them… he felt a maliciousness that he knew was out of character for him, but he didn't care.

The Goa'uld would pay for what they had done.

A year passed, and Daniel was the head of a huge secret defence organisation. Defeating the Goa'uld became an all-consuming passion for him. A powerful system of defence satellites orbiting around Earth would prove an invaluable defence to Goa'uld ships.

Not to mention they were a great offensive weapon against the countries that were beginning to raise concerns about so much power resting in the hands of one man. Such criticisms irritated Daniel more and more as the days went by. What the hell did politicians and diplomats know about the threat of the Goa'uld? Left in their hands, the Presidents of Russia, China, France and other countries would no doubt fuck it up. He alone, Daniel Jackson, knew what was best for the planet, and if they didn't like it – well, they didn't have much of a choice, and they knew it.

He knew he was becoming more malicious, more power-hungry these days. The secret of the Goa'uld in his head were a corrupting drain on him. But what else was he supposed to do? Give it all up and have earth fend for itself the best it could?

Besides, he kind of liked having all this power.

His friends were starting to worry about him. Teal'c, Samantha, Jack, Hammond, they had all said something, sometimes hinting, sometimes blatant criticism, which he resented too. He was carrying a massive weight on behave of all of them, what the hell gave them the right to criticism how he went about it?

The memories in his head… Teal'c kneeling before him as First Prime of Apophis, Samantha being tortured with a pain stick, striking Jack with a Goa'uld hand device, and even Apophis being tortured. He had to deal with all of that, he had a goddamned _right_ to run things as he saw fit.

These days, he lived in absolute luxury – nothing but the best for the saviour of the planet. He liked having whatever he wanted at the wave of his hand. The power of having people to do his bidding was intoxicating.

These days, he was noticing Samantha more and more. God, she was hot. He had never allowed his feelings to surface before, but now he began to feel a tightening around his groin whenever he saw her, that was getting more and more obvious with every time he saw her.

She was so hot. Her army gear did little to hide her figure. Daniel remembered the time they'd been on the Mongol planet, that gorgeous blue dress she'd been wearing. She'd looked so beautiful and feminine. He fantasised about taking off that dress…

He could have plenty of women. His natural good looks, and the whole Classified Government Agent role made it easy enough to get women into bed – the really got off on the James Bond thing. But none of them were as captivating as Samantha.

Samantha had noticed Daniel was behaving more assertively towards her lately, and she liked it. She had tried not to think of him as more then a friend and teammate – she was, for all intents and purposes, his superior officer and that was a definite no-go zone – but the more times she caught him looking at her boldly, the more times he let his hand rest on her shoulder just as little longer then he ought to as he leaned over her while she was working, the more she was aware of how damn hot Daniel was. There had always been that attraction between them, but now –

Because of her fondness and growing attraction for him, Samantha overlooked his increasingly tyrannical behaviour. And she felt with Teal'c recent mysterious death, she should make an effort to be close to Jack and Daniel. Especially Daniel. He needed a friend now more then ever.

One day she dropped by the mansion he'd commandeered as his base. It certainly was palatial – _pretentious_ was a better word. Samantha wondered what made Daniel want a place like this, it was so out of character for him. Daniel preferred the simple things in life. Samantha sighed. She had to admit, Daniel was changing. There was some things she liked about that, like his newfound boldness when it came to her, and some things she didn't, like his materialism and inability to compromise. It was his way or the high way. And since his way was the only way to protect Earth –

Jealousy, she eyed a beautiful young woman from the corner of her vision. She was being escorted out by a security guard, looking none too happy. Samantha tried not to think about the fact she was probably Daniel most recent conquest, not exactly pleased to be thrown out once the deed was none. Involuntarily, she shivered when she thought of how ruthless Daniel could be these days.

But all thoughts vanished from her mind when she saw him. He was delighted to see her. " Sam, " he said, walking towards her to embrace her. " You look great. " Samantha enjoyed the sensation of being in Daniel's embrace. God, he was sexy.

" She doesn't mean anything to me, you know, " Daniel whispered into Samantha's hair, not letting her go.

" Sorry? " Samantha asked, distracted by the feeling of being in Daniel's arms.

" The woman you saw leaving when you arrived. She doesn't mean anything to me. She just… " he trailed off, and Samantha knew he was blushing. This was the Daniel she knew and loved, the Daniel who was embarrassed to be caught out with a woman. She remembered what he'd been like with Kera. Yep, he was still her Daniel.

_Her Daniel_… she liked the sound of that. She pulled away slightly to face Daniel. " It's OK, " she said.

He looked ashamed of himself. " It's not, " he said. " I want you to think more of me then that. I'm not just some guy who screws around and has no respect for women and - "

Samantha placed her fingers over Daniel's lips. " I know you're not, " she said softly, reassuringly. She liked the more assertive Daniel, but she liked seeing the real side of him more. " I know how much Sha're meant to you… how much I mean to you… " she trailed off, her head tilted at the perfect angle for Daniel to kiss her, her eyes wide with expectation and uncertainty.

Tentatively, Daniel kissed her. At first it was a gentle kiss and Samantha responded with equal gentleness, but soon their long-running desires got the better of them and their kisses became deeper, more passionate until they were gasping for air and they pulled away.

Daniel traced his fingers along Samantha's jawline. " You don't regret it? " he asked.

Samantha smiled. " Why would I regret being with you? " she asked. She kissed him.

After a few minutes of kissing, he swung her easily into his arms and carried her into his lavish bedroom, laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her. Soon they were making out with increasing abandon. " I should never have waited so long, " Daniel muttered between kisses, his hands exploring the increasingly exposed expanses of Samantha's skin with his hands and lips until she was writhing with delight.

" I would never have allowed it when I was your commanding officer, " Samantha pointed out weakly. It was hard to think about anything but Daniel when he was exploring her body the way he was. He was awfully good at it. Samantha couldn't help but wonder how much practice he'd had. " And I think Jack would have killed us – _Ouch! _" he cried out when Daniel's fingers dug into her side painfully, possessively. " Jesus Christ, Danny, what was that for? "

" I don't want to talk about Jack, " Daniel said with a petulance that was more in line with his current personality. " I get jealous. "

Samantha smiled incredulously. " There was never anything between Jack and I, " she said. She noticed Daniel's caresses had become harder, more deliberate. He wasn't drifting his fingers aimlessly over her body anymore, he was touching her with the intention of bedding her. Samantha shivered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far yet.

" But you wanted there to be, " he said accusingly. His kisses were no longer soft – his mouth on her skin felt almost _cruel_. _Don't be silly, Sam_, she told herself.

Samantha struggled to sit up ; Daniel kept her pinned underneath him. " Danny, slow down, " she ordered him.

Daniel was irritated. Jack had _always_ come between him and Samantha. Even now, she was thinking about him. Goddamnit, he was the most powerful man in the world and that wasn't enough for her. The Goa'uld memories in his brain surged to the forefront, and he understood the desire they had to conquer. He wanted to conquer Samantha. He wanted to get Jack O'Neill out of her fucking head. He bit down on the skin on Samantha's neck, and she screamed, more from the shock that Daniel could be deliberately cruel then actual pain.

" Danny, stop it! " she ordered more forcefully. " I don't want to do this. I want you to stop. "

" You'd be happy to do it with Jack, " he said petulantly.

" I would not, " Samantha retorted. " I'm just not ready to do this. Please, Danny, " she begged. She felt his erection against her thighs, and she suddenly became very afraid. This wasn't her Daniel she was dealing with, this was the Daniel that had become corrupted by the power of the Goa'uld memories. The Goa'uld had an all-conquering mentality ; that was what Daniel was doing to her now. " Please, Danny… "

Her pleas only irritated him more. She should _want_ him, Goddamnit, not be begging him to get off. Like hell he was going to stop. She had started this, by saying she knew how much she meant to him – that was a goddamn _invitation_, even if she hadn't seen it that way. His hand slid down roughly to the top of her pants, fumbling with the top button.

Samantha bucked against him wildly, her resistance beginning in earnest as her heart filled with dread. This wasn't real, she tried to tell herself. The Daniel Jackson she knew and loved wouldn't be doing this to her.

This wasn't the Daniel Jackson she knew and loved, she realised with a sinking feeling. This was a Daniel Jackson corrupted by power and the evil nature of the Goa'uld memories.

She struggled against him, but he subdued her easily. She wondered if Goa'uld strength had come with the memories. " Danny, stop it, " she begged over and over, her tone becoming more and more desperate as Daniel continued to pull her clothes off. She felt his erection against her, hard and terrifying, and she screamed.

He ignored her. The walls were soundproof, and anyway, no-one would interrupt Daniel Jackson, Saviour of the World. " Sam, Sam, " he called her name over and over, the desire in his voice obvious. He seemed completely oblivious to the reality of what he was doing.

Samantha started to cry when Daniel penetrated her. This couldn't be real.

It was real. She was being raped by Daniel Jackson.

" Danny, stop. This is rape. This is wrong. I know this isn't you. Please stop… " But he was oblivious to her pleas, concentrating only on his conquest.

When Daniel climaxed, dully she was glad that the Stargate program insisted all off-world travellers had three-months contraception injections. At the time, it had made sense. But Samantha had never anticipated it would be needed in this situation.

Daniel had raped her.

He got off her, his face completely bland like he'd just – gotten a cup of coffee or something equally nondescript. He had no idea of what he'd done. He'd seen her as something to be conquered, preferably willingly, but by force if necessary. He'd seen her as some kind of horse to be broken in.

Without him to restrain her, she lashed out at him, sitting up. " You bastard! " she screamed at him. " You… _bastard! _" She reached over to strike him in blind fury, wanting to humiliate him the same way he'd humiliated her, if that was at all possible.

Calmly he reached his hands around her throat, subduing her easily, his fingers searching for the pressure points on her neck. Samantha resisted him, and resisted creeping unconsciousness, but Daniel was too much for her, and she quickly lapsed into blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up later in a room similar to Daniel's – huge and lavish. She was lying in a king-sized four-poster bed. Slowly, she took in her surroundings as she remembered what had happened between her and Daniel. And when she did, she began to shake with humiliation and rage. _I have to get out of here_, she thought.

She slid out of bed, and realised she was naked. She wrapped a sheet around her and headed for the door.

It was bolted shut. Daniel had had the door barricaded from the outside so she couldn't get out. Samantha began banging on the door, yelling until a security guard came. " Let me out! " she yelled in her most commanding voice.

" Doctor Jackson ordered that you stay put, " the guard said.

" I'm being held against my will, let me out, " Samantha argued.

" Doctor Jackson will be with you later today. You can talk to him then, " the guard replied. He was under strict orders not to let the beautiful blond woman out of her room, and Daniel paid him damn well. And Daniel Jackson wasn't a man you wanted to piss off. He decided between the two, it was worse to have Daniel offside then keep a woman held against her will.

After a few minutes of arguing and pleading, Samantha accepted that the guard wasn't going to let her out. Obviously, Daniel paid him too much – or intimidated him too much.

At least Daniel was holding her hostage in style. After prowling the room for any means of escape, she took in her surroundings. It was a large bedroom with an ensuite, a king-sized bed, a very comfortable set up.

She decided to have a shower and clean herself up. She inspected the injuries Daniel had inflicted on her the night before – mostly superficial, if you didn't count the ones to her ego…

She began to cry again when she thought about what he'd done to her. The way he'd treated her, like she was an animal… that was the Goa'uld side of him, the corrupted side. The side that was slowly taking over the Daniel Jackson that she knew and loved.

Getting out of the shower, she discovered the wardrobe was stocked – with short, silky slips. She had never worn such rubbish in her life, Daniel expected her to start now? She sighed, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. It was marginally better then wearing a sheet.

The hours passed by agonisingly slowly. She discovered that the guard would bring her anything she asked for – food, books – except, of course, let her go. She became more bored and apprehensive as the day wore on. Daniel had something planned for her. She was pretty sure she wouldn't like it.

In the evening, Daniel finally came by, after a day of negotiating with the Russians. _Negotiating, ha_, he thought bitterly. The Russian idea of negotiating was to say 'gimme, gimme'. Like hell Daniel was about to do that. _He_ had the power, he would dispense it on _his_ terms. He could really do with a relaxing night.

He knew he wasn't going to get it as soon as he saw Samantha. She was angry. Damnit, he had put her in this room, given the guard instructions to give her whatever she wanted, and she was _angry_? He had never treated one of his lovers this generously. She should be _grateful_ he was paying her this kind of attention. He felt irritated by her ingratitude.

" You let me out of here _right now_, Daniel Jackson, " Samantha ordered forcefully. " And give me back my clothes. You will not dress me up like a whore. "

" It suits you better then your army clothes, " Daniel responded pleasantly. He liked the way the silky material, which barely skimmed her thighs, rested against her skin. He felt himself responding to the image. " Women shouldn't desex themselves like that. "

" You didn't mind for the last three years, " Samantha snapped, noticing the way Daniel was looking at her and taking cover under the sheets.

" I was too much of a pansy to say anything, " Daniel said gutturally, his eyes wandering over the top half of her body, which wasn't covered up. " Get up. I want to look at you, " he ordered.

" Go to hell. "

With those angry words, Daniel lunged at Samantha. She instinctively rolled away from him, but he was too fast, too strong for her. He forced her onto her hands and knees and pushed the slip up around her hips. He hadn't provided her with panties, and now he caressed her bare bottom with surprising tenderness. " I've always wanted you, Sam, " he said sincerely.

For a moment, Samantha thought she was dealing with _her_ Daniel, and she tried to reason with him. " Let me go, " she pleaded. " I don't want this. "

His caressing hand dug into her skin painfully as his patience grew thin. He was worshipped as a _God_, a _saviour_, and she was spitting in his face! " Do you know how many women would love to be in your position? " he snarled. " You should be grateful. "

" I'm flattered, " Samantha said sarcastically.

Her sarcasm enraged Daniel. Once again, he felt it was all about Jack. He was offering her the lap of luxury, and she wanted to run to their former commander – what could he offer her? Absolutely nothing. She needed to be taught a lesson. He would show her who was in charge. Holding onto her easily with one arm, he used his free hand to unzip his pants.

Hearing the sound, Samantha began to whimper. Daniel smiled maliciously. Served her right. He would enjoy conquering her, even more then he had last night.

She screamed when he penetrated her. She was bone dry and it felt like he was ripping her in two. All thoughts of resistance fled in the face of her pain. " Danny, please, " she begged as he thrust forcefully in and out of her. " You're killing me. "

Daniel withdrew from her. " If I use lube, " he asked, almost kindly, " will you stop fighting? "

Knowing she had lost, Samantha nodded. She cried while Daniel had his way with her, and cried herself to sleep after he left. This wasn't real, she told herself. This couldn't be happening.

It was real and it was happening.

The weeks went by. Samantha was given everything she asked for, except her freedom, or the means to communicate with the outside world. Daniel was keeping her prisoner, albeit in the best damn prison she had seen. He came to her almost every night and took what he wanted from her without ever comprehending that she had a say in it – or ought to.

He had intimated a few times that she was the only one he was with, like she was supposed to be flattered the man who raped her almost every night was faithful to her. She supposed in his mind he considered he was bestowing quite an honour.

He wanted her to want it. There were times when, for a few moments, he could be gentle, sensitive, trying to turn her on, and Samantha could almost be convinced that she was dealing with Her Daniel. And then he'd grow frustrated, and angry that she didn't respond to his loverly caresses, and revert back to his brutal self.

Samantha was witnessing the struggle between Her Daniel and the Daniel corrupted by the Goa'uld knowledge, and she knew that Her Daniel was losing. Daniel was being corrupted by power. He was becoming a monster. His sexual tastes were becoming more and more demanding, more and more cruel, more and more humiliating. He liked controlling her, he liked abusing her, just because he could.

And there was no way out for her. Daniel was obsessed with her, that was why he kept her locked up, why he came to see her almost every day. He would never let her go, or when he did, she would be worn down, he would have sucked the life out of her. If she ever left this place, she would leave as the living dead.

She couldn't let that happen. There was only one thing she could do.

Crying over everything that had happened and everything that could have been – despite everything, she loved Her Daniel, and wished things could have been different – Samantha got to work. She began tearing up the sheet on her bed until she had fashioned a crude noose out of the material. She tied one end firmly to the canopy of the bed, praying the solid Jarrah would hold. Apprehensively, not wanting to die, but knowing it was a better alternative then life with Daniel, she slipped her head into the noose and stepped off the edge of the bed…

Instinctively she struggled against her imminent death, but her noose held, and in a few minutes, it was all over.

An hour later, Daniel came in to find her dead body. For a few moments, his eyes clouded over in real, tangible grief. He had loved Samantha, in some ways even more then his wife, and he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. For this to happen was a crushing blow to his heart…

Then his eyes sharpened. Samantha had been a fool. He had offered her the world, and she had thrown in back in her face. There were plenty other women out there, women who would love to share his bed, who would appreciate what an honour it was.

" Get rid of her, " he told the guard. " I don't care what you do, I don't want to see her again. " And with that he walked out. He had better things to do with his time then to worry about a lover who had killed herself.

Later that day, Jack came to see Daniel. " Just the person I wanted to see, " Daniel said sarcastically, thinking about Jack and Samantha's involvement – or what he'd thought was their involvement. He had been a fool to get involved with someone like Samantha, he decided. He hoped she was rotting in hell, the whore. He hoped Jack would join her there one day. _Then they can be together_, he thought maliciously.

Jack told Daniel to stop his mad plans to destroy anything that didn't accept him as God. Daniel was completely unaffected by Jack's demand – no, he was irritated by it. Jack had always been the leader, and now he resented that Daniel was in charge. Like hell Daniel was backing down.

" You leave me no other choice… " Jack said, and pulled his handgun on Daniel, firing several shots at the younger man.

Daniel snorted his contempt for Jack and his stupidity as the bullets bounced harmless off the Goa'uld shield around his chair. He had always known Jack was disloyal to him, now he had shown his true colours. Daniel would deal with Jack later – he would take great pleasure in torturing him slowly. Jack wouldn't have the luxury of the quick, clean death Samantha had enjoyed…

Turning away from Jack, Daniel gave the order to destroy Moscow. He watched with God-like glee as energy waved washed over the city that had been such a thorn in his side…

Groggily, Daniel woke up and slowly realised he was in the SGC infirmary. No time had passed. Slowly he realised that the events of the past year – Samantha, Jack, blowing up Moscow – had been a dream Shifu had planted in his head to illustrate that, despite Daniel's good intentions, the inherently corrupt nature of the Goa'uld meant their knowledge could never be used for good purposes.

He ordered the Stargate Command and the Tok'ra to cease attempts to extract information from Shifu, explaining that it would do far more harm then good. Even if they _did_ defeat the Goa'uld using their own knowledge against them, the cost of a defeat would be too much to bear.

As he knew himself.

It had been a dream, he knew, none of it had actually happened, but the things he'd seen – the things he'd done – haunted him. He had been prepared to level a city because they'd challenged the legitimacy of his power. But that wasn't what haunted him the most.

He had abused Sam night after night until he'd driven her to suicide. He knew Samantha, knew how strong she was, knew what it would have taken to make her feel that was her only option, that death was a kinder alternative then the life he was forcing on her.

Shaking with revulsion at his actions, Daniel started to cry. That he could do that to her – he loved her so much – that it had been a dream designed to illustrate why he _shouldn't_ have that power didn't to much to ease Daniel's guilt.

He had raped Samantha on a nightly occurrence, violated her until she had killed herself to get away from him. That fact came back to haunt him, never left his thoughts for days as he lay in the infirmary, trying to come to terms with the vision.

He made it clear he didn't want to see Samantha – of course, not detailing why – until Samantha got sick of this ban and went to see him.

He turned away from her as soon as he saw her. " I told you to stay away, " he said shortly. The look of concern on her beautiful only made him more aware of the look of humiliation on her face after the many times he'd forced her to have sex with him.

" I'm your superior office, _I_ give the orders, " Samantha said playfully. She reached out to touch Daniel's. Daniel pulled away violently.

Samantha guessed half the truth of Daniel's isolating of himself. She worked out he must have done some pretty horrible things in his vision, if he had been corrupted by Goa'uld power, and he was having trouble dealing with it. After all, this was the race of parasites that had taken his wife away from him. It must be killing him to think that he could become like them.

More firmly, she reached out to Daniel. She was stronger then him (something he'd always been embarrassed about, an embarrassment she found endearing – it was part of him being Her shy, sensitive Daniel) and held her grip on him. " You must have seen some pretty awful things, " she said softly, sympathetically. " You have to remember it was only a dream. That's not the real Daniel Jackson. Do you want to talk about it? "

How could he ever confess what he'd done to her? She would try to understand, but she wouldn't. " No, " he said shortly. " I want you to go away. "

She laughed softly. " Tough. I'm staying put. You need me, Daniel, even if you don't want to talk. I'm your friend. I love you. And I'm not going to let you go through this alone. "

Samantha's declaration of love and loyalty made Daniel start shaking in all-consuming guilt and remorse. " Hey… " Samantha said softly, a little alarmed by his reaction. She wondered if she had been part of his vision. Whatever it was, it had deeply disturbed him.

She climbed onto the bed with him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shaking body. " It's OK, Danny, " she said soothingly. " It's OK, I'm here. I love you Daniel and I'm not leaving you. I'm here… "

Gradually Daniel calmed down. Though his was wracked with guilt over what he had done, he found Samantha's presence calming. He believed she loved him, or at least that she would until she found out what he'd done. He began to relax in her arms.

" That's better, " she said softly as she felt his body relax in her arms. She began stroking his hair with one hand. " You don't have to talk about it til you're ready, but whatever it was, we'll get through it, " Samantha promised. " We're friends. I don't know what I'd do without you, Danny. "

Maybe it was his imagination, but he was sure he heard something more then friendship in her voice.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

The weeks went by. While Daniel hadn't been physically injured from his vision, it quickly became apparent he was haunted by whatever he had seen. He didn't want to talk about it. Samantha found it particularly frustrating. Daniel seemed determined to push her away. Well, she wasn't going to let him. She endured his shortness, his aloofness, his rudeness until he cut her a little slack… and then a little more, until they would stay up together and talk for hours about everything.

Everything except the details of his vision. He just said he had been corrupted by power, and done some pretty awful things in line with the Goa'uld mentality, but he didn't give her details, and he clammed up whenever she asked for them, so she let it go – for the time being.

So more weeks went by, and Daniel and Samantha became closer and closer until it was obvious to everyone but Daniel that there was something between them, something more then friendship. It frustrated Samantha that Daniel couldn't, or wouldn't see it. More then once she had contemplated making the first move, but she didn't want to scare him off. He obviously had some issues to deal with. He would make the move when he was ready.

In the meantime, Samantha quietly transferred out of SG-1. She didn't give her reasons, though it was obvious to everyone but Daniel she did it to stay two steps ahead of a court martial. She worked on making Daniel feel comfortable around her, comfortable enough to make the first move.

He never did. It became the running joke of the Stargate Command. Every week a rumour cropped up about two (seemingly random) people, the type you get in any workplace, and when and where they'd had sex. With Samantha and Daniel, it was just _if_ and when they would ever kiss.

Samantha had no idea what the problem was. It couldn't be Sha're. While there would be some part of him that always mourned his wife, he was ready to move on, she knew that with all her heart. And it couldn't be that he wasn't aware of what she wanted – she had made that obvious in dozens of subtle and explicit ways. He seemed to be deliberately disregarding her signals. Why would he do such a thing?

Finally, when he was walking her to her car one day for a well-earned break at home, they were talking and laughing like great friends. She looked up at him and saw his blue eyes sparkling down at her, and leaned up to kiss him.

His instinct was to kiss her back. Oh, God she tasted so good. He had been thinking about kissing her since their mutual attraction had been obvious. _Just thinking? Try obsessing_. And it was exactly as he had expected, only better. In his thoughts, her lips hadn't been as soft, her mouth hadn't been as warm, the chemistry between them so electrifying…

An image flashed through his head of her body hanging from the balcony of the four-poster bed and he shuddered, pulling away from her involuntarily.

" Daniel? " Samantha asked, concern in her voice. " Danny, what's wrong? "

" Nothing, " he lied.

She put her hands on her hips. " Rubbish, " she said. " You kissed me back, and then you freaked out. You don't even have the excuse that you're not attracted to me, because I know you are. You wouldn't have kissed me otherwise. "

Daniel felt flushed. " I am attracted to you, " he admitted in a tone that said he would rectify the problem if he could. " But we can't do this. "

" Why not? " Samantha challenged.

" Because we can't. "

" Is this about the military thing? Because they can't do anything to me now, I'm not your superior officer. "

" It isn't about the military, " Daniel said honestly. " I can't explain it. "

" Is it about Sha're? "

" No. "

" Is it about Jack? "

" No. For crying out loud, Sam, I don't have to give you a reason! " Daniel yelled, drawing the attention of several people around them.

" Yes you do, " Samantha argued. " Goddamn you, Daniel Jackson, I've been sending you signals ever since you woke up from your visions. I don't know how to make it more obvious. And then you kissed me back, I _know_ that you want me, you can't just say 'we can't do this'. We're already doing it, Daniel, we're just not sleeping together. "

The idea of sex with Samantha brought back memories that Daniel had been attempting, without much success, to repress. " Don't talk like that, Sam, " he ordered.

" Then kiss me. " She grinned mischievously.

" No. "

Defiantly, Samantha tilted her head back. God, she looked… so kissable. She was doing it deliberately, too. She was determined to break his resolve, determined to turn him on pass the point of what she assumed was his gentlemanly restraint. " You want me, don't you Daniel? " she asked in a low, throaty voice. " You want to kiss me, and you want to do more then that. " She pushed her body against his intimately. She licked her lips suggestively. Her fingers stroked his chest in a way meant to get him worked up.

She certainly knew what she was doing. She was determined to break Daniel's resolve. And it was working. He had vowed he would never touch Samantha as more then a friend, but she was making it difficult… very difficult… his breathing became laboured as he couldn't help but focus on those kissable lips…

" You want to take me to bed, " Samantha said brazenly. She knew by the way Daniel's body tensed up, by the look in his eyes that she was turning him on despite himself. She grinned triumphantly to herself. " Kiss me, Daniel, " she ordered.

Daniel's mouth came crashing down on hers. Samantha was surprised by the force of his kiss ; it was hungry, passionate. She had never been kissed like that before. She had never imagined being kissed like that before. She felt her knees start to buckle underneath her.

Daniel pinned her against her car and kissed her until the burning desire he felt for her gradually faded away, and he was left feeling shaky and remorseful over the intensity of his feelings. Needing her more then he wanted her away from him, he hugged her tightly. " Please don't make me do that again, " he begged in a choked voice.

Samantha gently pulled Daniel's head away from her neck and looked into his eyes. He was on the verge of tears – _why? _She couldn't fathom it. " It's OK, Danny, " she said. " I wanted you to do it. "

He reminded himself that this was real, this wasn't his vision, he wasn't about to act in the same way. " Let me go at my own pace, " he begged in a tone that made Samantha's heart wrench. " I don't want to be… violent… like that… with you. "

Samantha looked at him quizzically. He called that violent? She called it passion. But clearly he had some issues and if he wanted to take things slow – well, it was an improvement on just being friends. " OK, " she agreed. " I'd still like it if you kissed me. "

Daniel's kiss was sweet and light, gentle, as if he were afraid to break her. Samantha resisted the urge to heat things up.

" I liked that, " she said softly when he broke away. He was smiling at her. He had the warmest smile. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the universe. Of course she wouldn't push him.

" I like _you_, " Daniel replied, and he almost convinced himself that he wasn't the man who had violated Samantha. Oh, he knew that was a version of himself at had been corrupted by power but still –

It haunted him that he _could_ be corrupted by power like that, that he _could_ do that to Samantha. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't relive the nightmare – that he didn't see Samantha's body hanging from the canopy, driven to suicide after what he'd done to her…

" Daniel? Are you OK? " Samantha asked. Her lips were smiling but her eyes full of concern as she looked up at the man she'd just convinced to kiss her. His eyes had become clouded over as he thought about something unpleasant.

Daniel smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. " It's nothing, " he said. He could never tell Samantha what he was capable of doing to her. Desperately, he embraced her in a tight hug. " I don't deserve you, Sam, " he whispered hoarsely.

Samantha was shocked by the desperation in his voice. What had he ever done to make him think he didn't deserve her? She looked up at him, cupping his face in her hands. " I don't know what gave you that idea but you do, " she insisted. He responded by holding her tighter. " You do deserve me, Daniel Jackson, " she said again, hoping her conviction and sincerity would help drive away the clouds that haunted his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months passed, and Samantha was almost climbing the walls in frustration. Her relationship with Daniel was at a virtual standstill. They hadn't progressed beyond hugs, kisses and holding hands, for all Samantha's attempts. He seemed determined not to go past first base. If she didn't know him better, she'd think he was gay and call the whole thing off.

And it wasn't just his disinterest in sex. He was always distracted, like he was entirely there, and he treated her like she was made out of porcelain. She could kick his ass, for Christ's sakes, he should know she wasn't a china doll!

The truth was, Daniel was petrified of what he could do to Samantha. Of course he wanted to have sex with her, more then once he had woken up hot and sticky, something he hadn't done since he was a teenager, but he couldn't bring himself to make that move. For him, sex with Samantha equalled rape, and he couldn't go through with it. Every times things got a little too steamy he was reminded of her deal, violated body and he felt like the scum of the earth.

No, he couldn't go through with it. Better to wake up every other night hot and sticky then submit himself to the memories that came whenever he got too close to Samantha.

Finally, Samantha confided in Doctor Janet Fraiser. " I don't understand, " she said. " He's attracted to me, I know he is, but he's just… it's like he's not interested in taking things further. "

" You know Daniel, " Janet said, " he's pretty sensitive and he adores you. I'd say he just doesn't want to rush things. Better waiting too long then rushing things. "

Samantha gritted her teeth, thinking about how painfully slowly things were going between her and Daniel. No, not even slowly – they had ground to a halt, not moving beyond kisses and hand holding and making out that was pretty tame, even by Samantha's high school experiences. She was an adult now, with adult wants, and she wanted more from Daniel then kisses.

" It's not just that, " Samantha said. " He treats me like I'm a china doll or something. He knows I can kick his ass. It's like he's petrified of hurting me – but _why? _"

Janet shrugged. It _did_ sound a little out of character for Daniel. He was by nature very sensitive, but what Samantha was describing seemed over the top even for him. " I don't know, " she admitted. " Maybe you could be a bit more aggressive. Men can be pretty thick, sometimes. "

" Except when it comes to sex, " Samantha pointed out.

Janet smirked, thinking of her ex-husband. " Don't be so sure, " she disagreed, and the two women laughed cospiritally at the male species.

So Samantha, with the same single-minded determination that had made her a Major in the airforce, set about getting Daniel into bed. And she vowed it would be so amazing that Daniel would be sorry he had taken so long to make the move himself. Samantha grinned wickedly, enjoying the challenge in the same way she enjoyed getting the better of Maybourne, only this was much more pleasurable then duelling with Maybourne. Samantha Carter could be very seductive when she wanted to be – damned near irresistible, or so an ex boyfriend had said.

A few days later, she and Daniel were in his quarters, making out. She loved his kisses, loved feeling his arms around her, but she wanted more. With practiced deliberation, she ground her abdomen against his, eliciting an involuntary groan as she stimulated his more sensitive areas. She smiled in triumph when she felt his manhood harden against her thigh.

Her triumph turned sour when Daniel repositioned himself so she couldn't do it again and kept kissing her as if nothing had happened. Samantha gritted her teeth, wanting to scream at Daniel's stubbornness. " Damnit, Daniel, " she growled in frustration. " If you were to rape me you'd show more enthusiasm then this. "

It was an inappropriate thing to say, she knew, and not a little bit crass, but she certainly hadn't expected him to react the way he did. He jumped off her, a look of absolute anguish in his eyes, and backed into the furthermost corner of the room, putting as much space between him and Samantha as he could without actually leaving. And if he'd been thinking, he would have left. His brain had turned to complete much, the only thing permeating his thoughts the memory of his vision. Samantha, obviously unintentionally, had brought it all home for him in one terrifying swoop.

Samantha, obviously, had no idea why Daniel had reacted as violently to her comment as he had. It hadn't been in the best of taste, of course, but he should have known she was joking. Of _course_ she hadn't been suggesting he rape her. " Hey, I was only joking, " she said contritely. She walked towards him.

Daniel tried to back further into the wall, which he couldn't, but if he could have defied the laws of physics, he would have. To be close to Samantha right now – he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He wished he was dead. He felt the familiar guilt and shame for what he'd done to her – even if she didn't know it – and wished he was dead rather then have Samantha look at him with concerned, loving eyes. He didn't deserve her love or concern. He deserved to be _dead_.

He flinched when Samantha touched him, cowering in front of her. " Go away, " he begged.

" No, " Samantha said firmly, trying to pull a clearly distraught Daniel into her arms. She was stronger then him, but he was determined to resist her. It cut her deeply that he didn't want to be anywhere near her. A minute ago, everything had been great, and now – " Daniel, what's wrong? " she asked. " You've been acting strange ever since you woke up from your vision. You're afraid to get close to me and you treat me like a china doll. You're distracted. _Please_, Danny, what's wrong? " she begged him to open up to her.

Daniel turned his head from Samantha, not wanting to face her searching eyes, afraid that she would see to the depths of his soul what he had done. " I can't tell you, " he said in a strangle whisper that broke Samantha's heart. He was tormented about something, something do bad he felt she wouldn't understand.

" Yes, you can, " she coaxed gently, turning his head and looking into his eyes so he could see how much she loved him, that she loved him so much that there was nothing he could tell her that would make her turn away from him.

Daniel squirmed under the penetration gaze of Samantha's eyes. " I can't, " he insisted brokenly, tears welling in his eyes.

" Why not? " Samantha demanded. She could see Daniel was close to breaking point, and she wanted to make him break so all his bottled feelings would burst out.

" BECAUSE I RAPED YOU! " Daniel screamed, his resistance breaking as his guilt overflowed his restraint. " In my vision… we were together… we started kissing… then you made me angry… I wanted to control you… so I raped you… every night… until you killed yourself… rather then live with me… " His voice became softer and more broken as he relived his nightmare to Samantha. He sobbed brokenly, his body shaking from the weight of his guilt as Samantha held him. He was too miserable, too broken to try and shake her off. " I hurt you… you begged me not to… begged me… til you couldn't take it anymore… " his voice trailed off as he recalled Samantha's dead body, and his cavalier attitude towards it.

Samantha listened as Daniel's unburdened his conscience, and she understood why he had been so haunted by his vision. She knew he loved her, and to know he was capable of that, even under the influence of Goa'uld technology – she held him tighter, wishing her love was enough to drive his demons away. " Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry, " she whispered. " It must be terrible for her. "

Daniel looked at her, his blue eyes full of tears, but incredulous at her support. " Why are you here? " he demanded, his voice clearly betraying he thought her a fool. " I just told you – "

" I heard, and I know that's not you, " Samantha interjected. " Danny, after all we've been through, don't you think I know you and what you're capable of? That was a different you – isn't that what Shifu wanted to prove? That the power of the Goa'uld can only corrupt? And after you learned that, you didn't want the power anymore. You made a choice not to embrace that side of you. _That's_ what matters. "

His guilt making it difficult to believe Samantha's words, as much as he wanted to, Daniel tried to pull away from her. Samantha was stronger, and kept him against her, his head against her chest, her arms wrapped around him. Part of Daniel was comforted by the reminded that Samantha was stronger then him. It had been a blow to his ego in the past, when she had proven herself to be fitter, stronger, faster then him, but now it was a reminder that he wouldn't be able to overpower her by sheer strength. He needed the technology of the Goa'uld to do that. Gradually he quietened in Samantha's arms, crying silently, letting his guilt out.

Finally he said, " I don't deserve you. "

Samantha kissed the top of his head. " Yes you do, " she said. " You just have to get over your guilt to see it. Danny, you need to see someone about this. "

Daniel sniffled. " And tell them what? I raped my best friend is a vision about alien technology given to me by an alien-Abydonian halfbreed child? Hell, you guys didn't believe me about Marchello, why should anyone else? "

Samantha felt the twinge of guilt that she always did when she remembered the time they'd all thought Daniel had gone crazy, and had him locked up. Daniel had a point, there weren't many outlets for talking about the problems of working for an ultra-classified government project. " We have an on-site phycologist, " she reminded him. " And I want you to talk to me. "

Daniel lowered his gaze. " I can't, " he whispered. " You don't want to hear it, Sam. "

She hugged him. " Yes I do. I don't think you understand how much I love you. I want you to let me in, Danny, I don't care how ugly it is. "

Daniel sniffled. " You'll be sorry you said that, " he told her, but she thought his tone was a tiny bit more lighthearted. She hoped he understood that she loved him, and she was there for him, no matter what.

There was a long silence, then Daniel said, " Sam I need you to let me take things slow. "

_So that's what he meant_, Samantha thought. All these months she'd been trying to work out what guy in his right mind would turn down sex – that was it. She felt guilty for the time she'd baited him into kissing her in the carpark. She remembered the violence of his kiss, and shivered. She'd thought he was just being passionate. She knew her Daniel wasn't capable of the violence he described, but still… it must have been so gradual for him. It could have started with a violent, passionate kiss.

" We can go as slow as you want, " she reassured him. " If you just want to hold hands – if it kills me from frustration – we'll just hold hands. "

Daniel raised his head to kiss her lightly on the lips, an unspoken assurance that he wanted to do more then just hold hands – but not go all the way. " I love you, Danny, " she told him as she hugged him. " I love you more then I can say. "

" I love you too, " Daniel whispered, and he dared to hope things might yet turn out OK.

_I'm not sure how to end this one, so any suggestions you guys have would be much appreciated! Otherwise, I might leave it as is._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Reluctantly, because he wasn't the type to tell his deepest, darkest secrets to a stranger, Daniel went to therapy. At first, it was agony for him. He didn't like admitting to _himself_ what he'd done – in his vision, at least – let alone to a stranger, however well qualified that stranger might be. But Stargate's resident phycologist was a brilliant man – only the best for the world's first and only defence against the Goa'uld and other assorted alien threats – and gently coaxed Daniel out of his shell until Daniel felt comfortable – or something like it – confiding in the man.

Samantha noticed he seemed more at ease now, less haunted by the memories of his vision. Very occasionally he told her some of the details, and the more he told her, the more she understood why he had been so haunted by the vision – the Daniel in his vision had been as far removed from the Daniel she knew as you could get. _She_ knew that. But he was having difficulty getting his head around it.

But they were making progress. He opened up to her more, and when they were alone together they took things further – but always only so far. He wasn't ready to have sex yet, and Samantha tried to understand it, but it was so frustrating sometimes. Daniel was so goddamn hot, and he knew how to touch her, and every time he pulled away she wanted to grit her teeth in frustration and _demand_ that he make love to her.

_This has gotta be a first_, she had thought more then once. _A guy turning down a woman – time and time again_. But she tried to understand.

She vented her frustrations to Janet, though. " It's so frustrating, " she complained. " Everytime I think something's gonna happen, he retreats. He _must_ want it. He _must_ have urges. "

" I think you have urges, too, " Janet commented wryly, and Samantha blushed. She couldn't deny that, and wouldn't to her best friend, no matter how many times she told Daniel that it was fine whenever he took a step back – especially after one of their heavier making out sessions. She remembered the way he had made her feel last night, and how she'd wanted to deck him when he'd slowed down, and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Janet noticed her friend's embarrassment, but didn't say anything. She knew Samantha was trying to make things easy for Daniel, and wouldn't say anything to him. Janet, however, didn't see anything wrong with a little intervention…

She found Daniel alone a few days later. She had been looking for the opportunity to talk to him privately, but he was always with someone else. Finally, she got him alone. " There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, " she started, unsure how to go about this.

" About what? " Daniel asked mildly, his blue eyes focused on Janet.

" About Sam. "

Immediately Daniel blanched. " Has she said something? " he asked fretfully. " Have I hurt her? "

Janet smiled reassuringly. Samantha had only told Janet the barest details of his experience, but based on that and knowing Daniel, she knew he must be going through hell. She knew Samantha was frustrated by Daniel's self-imposed restraint, but Janet, with a clearer grasp of the situation, could understand his reasons. " Not exactly… actually the opposite. She's pretty, uh, frustrated with how slow things are going between the two of you. "

The colour drained from Daniel's face, a combination of embarrassment at being in this conversation and the memories of his vision. He was very aware of how frustrated Samantha was, but he had no idea how to deal with it. " I'm not ready, " he whispered painfully, clearly embarrassed to admit such a thing.

Janet looked at him sympathetically. " I know it must be really hard for you, Daniel, " she said. " And if you're not ready, then don't do anything just because she wants it. She definitely doesn't want _that_. But maybe there's some kind of compromise? "

" Like what? "

Janet winked. " I'm sure you can think of something, Daniel, " she said, before she sauntered off, rolling her eyes. Men. They could be pretty thick sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, on a rare night when they could leave the base, Samantha and Daniel had dinner in Daniel's apartment. Samantha liked to think she had made vast inroads on Daniel's idea of cleanliness – although to be fair, he was a damn good cook. Much better then she was. She laughed inwardly at the thought.

After dinner (Daniel insisted on washing up, she was his guest after all – and Samantha wasn't above a little pampering) they settled down on the couch. As comfortable as the alternative was, Daniel had made it clear his bedroom was off-limits and Samantha, as always, didn't push him.

They started making out, and Samantha felt the usual thrill of feeling Daniel's hands and mouth of her body. She had never felt what she felt with Daniel with anyone else. If only they didn't have to take things so damn slow… she felt Daniel's hand slide down her leg to the hem of her skirt, slowly drawing it up. She gasped when she felt his fingers stroke the inside of her thigh. " Danny… " she said, half groaning, half questioning.

He pulled away from her slightly so he could face her, but he didn't remove his hand. " I'm still not ready, Sam, " he told her. " But I wanna make you happy. "

" You do make me happy – _ohhhhh _" Samantha groaned as Daniel slipped his hand between her legs, running over her panties. Automatically she pressed herself against him.

Daniel kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily and his fingers slipped inside her panties and began exploring her womanhood.

He broke his no-bedroom rule that night, and if not for the reasons that Samantha wanted, she was too far in ecstasy to care. With his hands and tongue he made her climax over and over until she was absolutely exhausted, her throat hoarse from screaming his name. When she couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her trembling, perspiration-soaked body into his arms and held her tightly. She had never felt so amazing in her life.

" You know, " she said once her ability to speak returned, " I'm going to return the favour. "

Daniel's fingers began to flex nervously. " You don't have to do that. "

" You don't _want_ me to do it, you mean. "

" Yeah. "

Samantha turned to face him, and grinned impishly. " Well, tough, " she informed him. " I'm your superior officer and what I say go. "

She always made him smile, and now was no exception. " And that's in the regulations book, is it? 'All subordinates must accept oral sex'. "

" Yep. "

" You're full of crap, Sam. "

" And you love me for it. " Her blue eyes danced with amusement and adoration.

" I do love you, Sam, " Daniel said seriously.

She kissed him lightly. " I know you do. "

" And I don't want to hurt you. "

" I know. Would it help if I kicked your ass so you can see its pretty bloody hard to hurt me? " she asked with a grin.

" I bet you were one of those girls who enjoyed beating up the boys in grade school, " Daniel said with a laugh.

" Absolutely I was. Dad tried to be disapproving, but I know he always thought it was a riot. I'd be more then happy to kick your ass if you want. "

" I think I'll settle for a kiss, " Daniel said, and Samantha obliged by planting her lips on his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You're in a good mood, " Janet noted when she saw her friend the next day. " Something happen last night… with Daniel? "

Samantha tried to look indifferent when she was glowing from head to toe. Her whole body tingled when she thought of her experience last night… she had never thought Daniel capable of such talent… she had never thought any man capable of such talent… she realised her mouth was open and she was staring off in the distance like a lovesick teenager. " Maybe, " was all she said, far too smugly for Janet to let it go.

" Did you guys…? " Janet asked.

Samantha found herself blushing, although she had no idea why. Maybe it was the intensity of the night before – she didn't want to share it with anyone. " No. But he, um… well let's just say he knew what he was doing. "

Janet smirked. She knew _exactly_ what Samantha was talking about, and it must have been amazing for Samantha to be acting like this. " So you made a breakthrough? "

" You could say that, " Samantha replied knowledgably. And she walked off in a semi-daze, her thoughts filled with a hunky archaeologists who had made her orgasm a dozen times the night before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month passed, and things were definitely improving for Daniel. He confided in his therapist more, in Samantha more – she really didn't like hearing the details but she was glad he was telling her and she knew it was good for their relationship – and their relationship ascended to a new level of intimacy. At first, he was reluctant to let her return the favour, but she gently coaxed him into it.

He had been so nervous the first time. Samantha was amazed that a guy who hadn't been laid in three and a half years (Hathor not withstanding) couldn't get it up – but she had her ways and means, and soon he was looking forward to their evenings together as much as she was.

He wouldn't stay the night. Apart from the comments they'd get if they went into work together, despite that everyone on the base knew that they were together, it was just another thing he wasn't ready for. Part of it was the level of commitment it was symbolise, and part of it was he didn't know if he could keep his hands off her for an entire night. So it was just another thing Samantha did her best to understand.

A month more passed, and Daniel showed no sign of wanting to move things to the final level. Samantha figured the initiative would be entirely up to her. Worse then that, she had to convince him he could have sex with her without raping her – something that was proving far harder then she had anticipated. A few times she demonstrated she was stronger then he was, he couldn't possibly restrain her for the time it would take to have sex with her, but he couldn't get past his irrational but deep-seated fear.

Until Samantha had an idea.

They were in her house, in her bedroom, making out. She undid his shirt, sliding it off his broad shoulders, running her fingers over his chest the way he liked. She kissed him to distract him, then swiftly pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured his wrists to the bed, the cuffs threading through the posts of the bedhead so he couldn't get free – and couldn't move his arms beyond some futile straining.

" Sam! " Daniel yelled, his immediate thought that his beloved had some kind of S&M fetish. " What the hell are you doing? Get these off me! "

" I'm making you feel secure, " Samantha replied matter-of-factly. " You couldn't restrain me now even if you wanted to. "

That was true, but Daniel still didn't like it. " This isn't funny, Sam, " he growled. " You said you'd wait 'til I was ready. "

" And I will, " Samantha replied evenly. " The way I see if, if you're really not ready, you won't be able to perform. But if it's just your fear of overpowering me – well, I figure you've got nothing to be afraid of now. "

" You're evil, Samantha Carter, " Daniel growled. He did his best glare, which was pretty futile, given how ridiculous he looked. He was completely at her mercy.

Well, at least it wasn't the other way around. She kind of had a point when she'd said he couldn't fear overpowering her now – she was completely in control. The thought put him surprisingly at ease.

Slowly, deliberately, Samantha divested Daniel of the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked. She ran her hands over his body until she felt him respond, and then she began taking her clothes off with even more deliberation.

Unable to do anything but watch, Daniel watched Samantha undress down to skimpy, lacy lingerie that she had bought just for the occasion. She straddled him and writhed on top of him until his whole body was on fire. She unclipped her bra, exposing her perfect breasts, and lowered them to his face so he could kiss them. " Do you want me, Danny? " she cooed seductively.

He strained against the handcuffs. " You know I do, " he said hoarsely.

It seemed like an eternity passed while she divested herself of her panties and straddled him again. Slowly, she mounted him, burying his manhood deep inside her.

He groaned on impact and thought he was climax straight away. He was so hard and she was so wet. " Not yet, Danny, " Samantha ordered. " I've waited to long for this for you to come straight away. " She began rocking, at first gentle, then faster and harder and they both hurtled towards a quick climax. She was completely in control, and he loved her for it.

" I could wring your neck for that, " Daniel growled later when they lay together, naked and momentarily sated. She had uncuffed him, and low they lay in bed together, her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly, their fingers laced together.

" I had to do something, you were never going to get there on your own, " Samantha pointed out.

Daniel nuzzled her neck. He couldn't be mad at her. He had just experienced fantastic, albeit quick, sex with the woman he loved – a woman who had gone to innovative lengths to help him past his fear of sex. " Thankyou, " he said.

" You're welcome. "

They lay in silence together for a few minutes before Samantha ventured, " Will you need me to do that again? 'Coz I _really_ don't want to have to handcuff you to the bed just to get you to have sex with me. "

He traced a pattern down her arm absently. " I don't think so. I mean, I know you can kick my ass, I just needed that security the first time. I'd, uh, prefer it if you were on top for a while, though. "

She smirked. Daniel was just like any other guy in that he didn't like to admit he didn't want to be on top, but literally and figuratively, all the time. " No problem. "

She thought about broaching the subject of him staying the night, but it turned out to be a moot point. They made love that night four times until they were both completely exhausted, and there was no question of Daniel returning home.

" I love you, Sam, " Daniel murmured as he and Samantha drifted off to sleep, their bodies a sweaty tangle. " Thanks for helping me through this. "

" I love you too, Danny, and you're welcome, " Samantha murmured back.

The next day they went into work together.

_THE END. Unless you people can think of something else :p_


End file.
